Diabetes is a killer around the world. Currently, in United States, according to National Institutes of Health statistics: Diabetes affects 25.8 million or 8.3% of the U.S. population. Pre-diabetes conditions exist in 79 million or 35% of the adult population. The total annual health care cost for treatment is $174 billion. United Health Group projects that by 2020, in the US only 15% of the adult population will have diabetes; 37% of the adult population will be have pre-diabetes condition; and the total annual health care cost related to both will be nearly $500 billion. As can be seen, there is a great need to be able to reduce the numbers of diabetes and pre-diabetes cases. Detection and prevention are the best ways to combat these diseases.
There are many different methods of screening for diabetes and pre-diabetes in existence today. These methods include:                1) HbA1c blood test—Blood is drawn, and tested for levels of HbA1c                    <=5%=normal; 5.7%-6.4%=pre-diabetes; >6.5%=diabetes                        2) Fasting Plasma Glucose Test—patient fasts for 8 hours, then blood is tested for glucose levels—requires a second test to confirm                    <=99 mg/dL=normal; 100-125=pre-diabetes; 126+=diabetes                        3) Oral Glucose Tolerance Test—patient fasts for 8 hours, then drinks 75 g glucose dissolved in water, 2 hours later blood is tested for glucose levels.                    <=139 mg/dL=normal; 140-199=pre-diabetes; 200+=diabetes.Additionally, new devices are being developed, such as for example, the Veralight SCOUT DS, which is a noninvasive, table-top screening device that shines a light on a patient's arm and measures the reflected light.                        
Disadvantageously, the current art requires invasive methods to draw blood from a patient. Also, the patient must fast for the test results to be accurate. Further, the drawn blood must be sent to a lab, which involves extra time, extra cost, a higher risk of blood spoilage and or bad results due to errors in documentation or transfer. Finally, the patient must go to a physician to have these tests completed. There is no current available home-based test to determine if patient has diabetes or pre-diabetes conditions.
Therefore, there is a need for noninvasive, fast and convenient device for automatic noninvasive screening for diabetes and pre-diabetes.